Angel Wings and Fox Paws
by Dia Para
Summary: Adam, a hopeless romantic and Catie, the girl he has a crush on get digimon, Catie get's Renamon, and Adam..... Lucemon
1. An Angel Of a Guy

The day seemed like any other, quiet, and rather boring, Adam as usual was day dreaming, and basically doing anything to get his mind off his school work, being a rather bright boy by nature, he got bored easily after he learned the material, and found it very boring to have to do the same thing over and over again, then something caught his eye, he looked out of the room to see a girl that he cared for rather deeply walk up to the door than open it, she approached his English teacher, and said "Miss Dumas? I got transferred to your class today, could you please tell me where my seat is?" She held out a sheet of paper to her, and Miss Dumas pointed to a seat, Adam looked at her as she walked by, he was left in aw by her appearance, she was short, but with brown hair and eyes, and very beautiful. She stopped and walked over to him, saying "Hey Adam, I didn't know you were in this class, how come you never talk to me on AIM anymore?" Adam was a but of taken, they had talked before, but she had never been really to direct to him, and his brain took a moment to register this, but then after a few seconds he finally said "I never have much to say, you know that, but I'll talk to you later, okay Catie?" Catie smiled, and then resumed walking to her seat. "You do know you could of IM me if you wanted to talk, right?" Adam asked, a little new found confidence from the thought that she wanted to talk to him. "Yeah, I do" with that she sat down, and began to write in the journal that they required for the course. "Hey, Adam, take out your journal" Adam was snapped back to reality by his teacher, as he took out his journal and began writing about the topic for that day, what his favorite book was and why.  
  
The rest of the class was about the book Night, they had read it and were beginning essays, Adam had barely even began his, and would rather not have, as he hated essays, he looked to Tim, the boy who sit's next to him, "You know what sucks Timmy?" he asked, as he did everyday, and he knew what Tim's reply would be "School, Teachers, Essays, Homework" Tim said, and as usual Adam said with disdain "No, my next class, Basic Photo....". He sighed and looked outside, knowing that he would not finish his basic photo project in time, though frankly, he could care less, the teacher was an A-hole, and all his students, and some of the teachers knew it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Adam, the bell rang, and he picked up his books, heading to his last class, basic photo, when he was about to leave, Catie approached him. "Don't forget to IM me, or I'll have to hurt you" She said, giggling she left, leaving Adam a bit bewildered.  
  
Finally after school was over, he walked out and began home, he was quickly joined by his best friend, Andrew, "Hey, anything happening" His friend asked, he looked on to him, and then finally replied "Not much, just going to go home, get a drink, then play some video games". Andrew laughed, then looked as a very large boy with a black leather jacket, black hair and green eyes walked towards them "Adam, were leaving" The tall boy said to him. "Ok Josh, see you Andrew!" Adam began to walk after his large brother, Josh, to his car. He got in, and they arrived home shortly, finally, after all this, Adam grabbed a soda, falling back onto his bed. He sat there staring up at his ceiling for a few minutes, before turning on his laptop, and logging on to AIM, he quickly sent Catie an IM, saying "Hey Catie, been awhile, huh? Well, how have you been?" He waited about a minute before he got a reply back from Catie, saying "Yes, it has, and I am doing well, how about you?" Adam turned around, having been a little bored waiting for her, then replied with "That's nice to hear, and I am good to". Once again he waited for a bit, then she said "Well, that's good, but I have to go, sorry". Adam was a bit saddened, and paranoid, worried that she just didn't want to talk to him, he then said "Ok, bye, and don't worry about it". As he said this, she logged off, and he sat back, thinking to himself, before a small white object was shot from his computer screen, his eyes nearly shot out of his head, as he saw the next thing to come, an angel with ten wings, a pair on his head, and another around his waist, the rest coming from his back emerged from the computer, as the light cleared he saw blond hair, and blue designs on his skin, this angel is garbed in a white toga, and has rings on his wrists and ankles, but the most interesting thing is his age, he looks to not even be an adolescent. "Hey, you're my tamer I suppose" The angel said, as Adam whipped out some cards, and began looking through them, stopping at an extremely rare and powerful card, a child stage, but with a very high attack rating, one that could take on perfect stage digimon, Adam sat there then finally said "I'm...a...tamer?"  
  
(I hope that was good, this will be my first fan fiction, and my next chapter will have things from caties point of view) 


	2. A Foxy Girl

(Ok, and I forgot to say in my last chapter, though you probably already know this, but I do not own digimon in anyway, shape, or form, and now, Caties point of view, and I am going to try to separate it into more paragraphs, after a suggestion in my review)  
  
Catie was walking down the hall to her tenth period class, she had just been to the guidance office, and got a schedule change. The teacher was Miss Dumas, who was known for being rather tough at times.  
  
She arrived at the classroom, and then began to look around it, she saw several people she knew, having been a popular girl, but after a moment of this she walked over to Miss Dumas. "Miss Dumas? I got transferred to your class today, could you please tell me where my seat is?" she asked, then held out the slip of paper to the teacher, who pointed out a seat, which Catie began to walk to her seat, but then stopped seeing a boy she was friends with, she had found him a little cute, she liked tall boys, and he had a nice hair style to go with his looks, though she didn't like his glasses.  
  
She wasn't sure how he felt about it, he rarely talked to her, and seemed to keep to himself mostly, she decided to approach him, as she did he looked up surprised, then she said "Hey Adam, I didn't know you were in this class, how come you never talk to me on AIM anymore?" As she said this, he sat there for a second, before finally saying "I never have much to say, you know that, but I'll talk to you later, okay Catie?" She couldn't help but smile, and she started to walk to her seat, but as she did he said "You could IM me if you wanted to talk, right?" she couldn't think of much to say, as she could think of little to say to him either, but she did say "Yeah, I do" then she sat down, and began to write in her journal, though, unlike Adam she wasn't as easily distracted by someone she cared for, and got to work, but giggled to herself as Adam was yelled at "Daydreaming as usual" She said under her breath.  
  
She had already finished Night in her last class, and began her essay for it, getting a good deal done. By the time the bell rang she had her rough copy done, and then she looked up, seeing Adam with a ridiculous amount of books, as usual he didn't take the time to go to his locker, she decided to make sure he remembered to IM her, she got up and walked towards him.  
  
"Don't forget to IM me, or I'll have to hurt you!" She said, and seeing the look on his face, she couldn't help but laugh, then she walked out the door, heading for her final period of the day, P.E., they were on the swimming part of the course, and she loved it, being that she was on the swim team already, she got on her bathing suit, and then dived in, she started to do demonstrate some of the different ways to swims for her friends, before finally resting at the side, when a male short male with brown hair swam over to her, she knew him, and frankly didn't like him, he was known for lying to girls, and he had been trying to get her lately.  
  
"Hey Catie, how are you today, my little fox?" The short male asked, and Catie simply replied "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone Shean, I will not date you, you are a lying, selfish, arrogant jerk". Sean got an annoyed look on his face "Oh, and who else is good enough for princess catie? Huh?" He asked, obviously mad. Catie simply swam away from the annoying boy.  
  
Finally she arrived home, she sat down at the computer, and logged herself onto AIM, before getting up and walking to the kitchen, and getting some chips, she then walked back to find Adam had sent a message to her, it read "Hey Catie, been awhile huh? Well, how have you been?" she decided to wait a moment, to make it seem as though she wasn't eager to respond, when she did decide to she said "Yes, it has, and I am doing well, what about you?" After about a second he responded "That's nice to hear, and I am good to". She thought for a minute, but then realized that she was supposed to meet a friend of hers, Tori at the mall, so she finally responded by saying "That's good, but I have to go, sorry" he took a minute to reply this time saying "It's ok, don't worry about it."   
  
She was relieved that he didn't mind, and logged off, then she was getting her shoes on when a bright yellow light shone through the computer, and a small yellow object shot into her hand, she looked it over, still smoking, and not noticing the rather large yellow fox woman sitting on her bed, until this fox said "Hello there, I'm Renamon, your partner"  
Catie jumped back a foot "Partner? How? What are you?" She asked, knowing the answer would be strange. "I am a digimon, a creature created from digital data, and you are my tamer..." Catie only knew of digimon as a card game and video game, and never thought of it possible to be real. "But...that's impossible..." she stammered, but the fox was quick to reply "Is it? Then how am I here?" 


	3. Like A Prayer

(Ok, now to switch back over to Adam, and for the first battle)  
  
"Yes, you are, you and I destined to be the most powerful pair in history" Lucemon said, Adam still standing there stunned, the angel digimon floats about, looking at everything in the room, and looking rather amazed  
  
"Wow....I knew humans were strange, but I never imagined anything like this" the angel said, as he picked up some digimon cards and began looking over them, he laughed to himself "Weak, Pathetic, god, these are funny" Lucemon mused to himself, the cards hitting the ground as he did this.  
  
"Hey, watch it, don't damage them now!" Adam said, not wanting his cards to be damaged, but as he said this Lucemon turned towards him "So you would rather play with cards, then tame a real digimon?" Adam was offset by the question, when he finally said "I would rather tame you, but I have a question...are there any other tamers?"  
  
Lucemon stood there for a second, then replied "I'm....not sure, I assume there are, but I have no real way of knowing either, why?" Adam stood there for a moment, then said "I was wondering if it was possible for my friends to have one, that would be cool, but what's this?" He held up the object that had been flung from the computer screen, a white object with several buttons resembling a watch, Lucemon laughed, then said "It's a digivice, it's a tamers all purpose tool, and it links us"   
  
Adam jumped back slightly surprised by that "Were linked?" He asked, and Lucemon nodded "Yes, we are, but don't worry, it's not like you have to worry about anything, it's not like I'll be hurt or killed, I am the strongest" He said smiling, having a large ego apparently, but Adam glanced at his card again, and knew he had a good reason, with that Adam began examining his digivice.  
  
"Hmm....Lucemon, do you know how to work this?" Adam asked inquisitively, the ten winged angel digimon thought for a moment, then shook his head "Sorry, I don't, but I am sure you'll figure it out" Adam sighed, then looked it over "You seemed to know about everything else..." He said, a little confused., but the angel looked at him, then sat there for a moment, finally replying "I...am not sure how I knew about it, it almost seemed natural...." Adam sat on his bed, before realizing something "Uh....are you hungry? Even if your not we should get you some food now, because this is the only time I have the house to myself, my mother and father are at work, and my brother is at track practice"   
  
Lucemon looked at him, then said "What are you talking about?....Never mind, I'll take your word for it...." Adam laughed, and walked out, and brought him to the kitchen, and opening the fridge, and watched as Lucemon began to look through it, then he took out some beef jerky, sniffing it "Hmmm...this is good" He said, as he started to eat, Adam laughed to himself "That's one of my personal favorite's to" he sat down, and tossed him a grape soda "Here, try this Luce" Once he did this, the angel digimon opened it, and drank some, then smiled "You humans know how to live"  
  
Adam was fiddling with the digivice again, and it shot out a beam of light, pointing out the window "What the?" He asked, as a display popped up onto the screen, it was almost like a holographic display, Adam looked at it, and then said to himself "Megadramon, Perfect stage, Dark dragon digimon, Virus type, attacks Genocide attack, and Ultimate Slicer, hmmm....his HP is 3256?" Lucemon looked on curiously "That's cool, I bet if we follow the beam it will lead us to our dragon...." Adam nodded at his remark, and began to walk out the door.  
  
They arrived to a clearing outside the city, and they looked on as the large dragon digimon rose up in front of them, "There he is, now let's see what you can do Lucemon" Adam said, and watched his angel digimon fly up to the now laughing dragon, and then silenced him with a knee to the stomach, then Megadramon got the back of his hand, and finally a kick to the head sending him to the ground "Wow, Lucemon is tougher than I thought" Adam said to himself, then looks surprised, hearing laughing, then a crushing sound, as metal flies up, Lucemon having shot down from the sky, stomping Megadramon's head.  
  
"Woah....he is good..." Adam said, surprised that his digimon was smart enough to propel himself down at Megadramon's head using his wings "A super powerful digimon, and a brilliant tactician, nice" then as he said this Lucemon kicked Megadramon away, and started to walk towards Adam, but as he did, Megadramon got up, his metal head partially crushed, and he began laughing "Genocide Attack!" He said, firing the missiles at Adam "A Crap!" Lucemon said, then flew infront of Adam "Grand Cross!" Adam could barely see through the light show that followed, but he saw Megadramon being blown up into tiny red bits, that turned blue and were absorbed into Lucemon, Adam smiled "We won!"  
  
Adam looked around "Hey, were near the mall, I think I am going to stop by" Adam said, then walked towards the mall "Ok, I'll wait on the roof" Lucemon said, as he landed on the top of the building, before Adam walked in.  
  
He walked to Electronics Boutique, and began to play Bloody Roar, using Uranus "Hi Adam!" Adam jumped, and turned to see Catie "Hi Catie, nice to see you" He stammered, she giggled, then looked at Uranus "Hmmm....I'll see you later Adam" She said, and walked out of the store, Adam then began to walk back out. 


	4. The Beautiful Diamonds Light

Catie stood there, trying to figure out an answer to the question, but couldn't find anything to say, but finally answered "I....suppose you...are real...." Renamon smiled, then laughed "Glad you realize that I am your partner." Renamon said, then looked at the object the computer had shot out .  
  
"Do you know what that is?" Renamon said, as Catie stood there, an replied "No.... do you?" Renamon laughed again, then said "Of course, it's a digi-vice, the item that will link you and I together, you should put it around your wrist" Catie strapped it around her wrist as soon as that was said.  
  
"Good...good..." The fox said, then rubbed her stomach, and looked at Catie "Say, I'm sort of hungry, mind showing me were I can get some food?" Catie started to walk out into the kitchen, then to the fridge.  
  
"Hmmm...what would a fox eat? She questioned herself, and was surprised to hear a reply "Oh, we like all sorts of things, maybe some chicken would be nice" Catie whipped around, seeing  
Renamon behind her, then replied "Ok, I'll cook you some chicken" She took some chicken out, and put it in the deep frier, then began to cook it, and turned around watching the fox girls nose twitch "Mmm....smells heavenly...."   
  
Catie removed the chicken, and watched Renamon begin to eat, looking rather civilized, in all of the confusion, and humor, she had forgotten how strange the situation was, and was beginning to think of this fox as a friend. Renamon was looked up at her "Thanks, it was delicious" Renamon said, and bowed, Catie could only giggle at the fox's formality's, she found it funny that she could act like a vixen one minute, then like a well classed person the next.  
  
Renamon looked at her with a confused expression on her face "What's so funny?" she inquired, Catie settled down and said "Oh, it's nothing, just kind of funny how you act" Renamon was still confused when Caties digi-vice shot out a beam, it pointing out into the woods, and what looked like a hologram of a giant red beetle shot up.  
  
"Kuwagamon, adult level, virus type...he has 2065 HP?" Catie said, reading the info, and finding it strange. "Well, it looks like we have our first fight, this guy is tough, but I can beat him" Renamon said, enthusiastically, but Catie just looked at her "We have to fight?" Catie asked, in surprise.  
  
Renamon looked at her, surprised by the fact she didn't know this "Of course we do, that's what a tamer and partner do, they fight digimon" she said, then watched Catie look at her unsurely "Ok...if we have to...." Renamon sighed, saying "Look, if we don't fight him, there's no telling what he could do, he is a very vicious type of digimon..." Catie pondered it for a moment, then ran out the door in the direction of the beam, as Renamon phased out.  
  
They arrived in the forest, as they looked on, seeing a giant roaring beetle, Renamon jumped into the air, doing a flip, then shooting down like an arrow, nailing the large beetle in the head, knocking him off balance. "How do you like that red? Want another?" The fox digimon said, kicking off him, and then swinging around, and whipped him in the face with her tail, Catie laughed and said "She is good, beetle boy doesn't have a chance" Catie smiled saying this, but then watched shocked, as her digimon was sent flying be the digimon, then it grabbed Renamon in it's jaws tossing her through the air.  
  
Renamon screamed out, then got back up "You...bastard..." She said, and ran up, kicking it in the stomach then punching it in the face, but all this did was make it angrier, as it swung it's claw, and sent her flying again "Renamon..." Catie said to herself, then ran after her, catching her, and both of them got knocked back.  
  
Renamon got up, then so did Catie, they sat there for a moment, and watched the beetle come at them head on "Now's your chance renamon, he is of guard, attack!" Catie yelled, and watched her new partner jump into the air, and kicked it in the head, this knocked it off balance, and it slammed through several trees.   
  
Renamon was propelled through the air, and flipped around, as a green light appeared in front of her, and several white, glowing crystals formed. "Diamond Storm!" She yelled out, as the crystals shot down like machine gun fire, first not penetrating the creatures tough shell, but after a few seconds of this, the crystals tore through it, and the beetle cried out, and began to blow up into red bit's.  
  
Renamon closed her eyes, and put her head back as these bit's turned blue and flew into her, giving her new found strength. "Wow, that was amazing" Catie said, simply astonished at this, and Renamon smiled, saying "It was nothing really...he was tough, but I won, with your help of course" Catie smiled as well, and said "Yeah, I just realized that you don't even know my name, it's Catie", then hit her own head "Oh no, I forgot I'm supposed to meet Tori at the mall...." she said, then Renamon looked at her, saying "Mall? Tori? What are you talking about?" "I don't have time to explain, just follow me!" Catie said, as she began running towards the mall.  
  
She arrived at the mall shortly, and saw Renamon phase in on the roof, she looked to see if anyone was around, then she yelled to Renamon "Hey, Renamon, wait there!" The fox digimon complied, and laid on the roof, quickly falling asleep, as Catie entered the mall and saw Tori, she ran over to her.  
  
"Catie, your late" Tori said, then Catie replied "Yes, sorry about that, I had something to do" Tori shrugged "Don't worry, it's no problem" Catie smiled, as the two of them began to walk around the mall.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" someone said to renamon, as she slowly opened her eyes she saw a strange angel digimon, resembling a young boy, she groined, and began to get up, realizing that the fight hurt her more than she thought "Yeah...I'm ok..." She said, and the angel digimon turned around, and looked off into the city.  
  
Catie had just said good bye to Tori, as she saw Adam playing a video game, she ran over to him "Hi Adam!" She said. Adam jumped about a foot into the air, then said "Hi Catie, nice to see you" She laughed at how he jumped then looked at the game he was playing, then to the character on it, she was a silver haired woman, Catie suddenly thought of something, she knew he was an anime fan, and she thought that maybe a new look could make her more appealing.  
  
"Hmmm.....I'll see you later Adam" Catie said, and walked out, in a few minutes she arrived at a store, and began to look at hair dyes, she found some silver dye, and smiled to herself 


End file.
